Pure Lover
by Skydrop27000
Summary: When Skye's Friend gets kidnapped she and her friends try to solve the mystery identity of Destiny's kidnapper. Fairy Tail second generation with smut. This is my first fan fiction so please don't bash too much. Don't like don't read. Please leave a review if you read. I do not own fairy tail nor do i intend to profit from it.


I awoke with a sudden jolt of panic. I looked around franticly trying to place where I was. I then remembered that I had gone out the night before with my friends and had to stumble to one of their houses after a long night of 'clubbing'.

"Ow, My head." I said with a grimace.

I looked around the room at all the nice upholstery and thought to myself, ' _ **Dang this is a nice place. Ah my head... I can't seem to remember whose house we went to after the whole commotion of leaving the club.**_ ' I got up and walked around the first floor of the house until after many mishaps I found the kitchen. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and checked the time.

"Ah, 6:30 just about time for me eat breakfast. Let's see what i can find to scrape together." I said happily.

I searched through every cabinet in the kitchen and finally found something that i could make. Eggs I decided on wondering if I should make anything without the permission of whoever owns the house. I settled on making something easy instead of making something that will stink up the entire house. I went over to the part of the counter where the bread and toaster was. I grabbed the bag of bread hesitantly. I opened it with a slight problem. Saints I hated these sealers they're so complicated. I took the bread out of the bag and put it in the toaster then proceeded to push down the lever. I took the time while the bread was cooking to walk around and explore the house a little bit more than I had while looking for the kitchen. I walked back to the row of rooms i had found and opened one of the doors to see what was in it. The door opened without a sound like it had been oiled well to keep something hidden.I opened the door the rest of the way and found nothing but a staircase leading down. I slowly followed the staircase, Fear rattling in my chest until it opened up into a room with nothing but a solid brick wall and chains hanging down from it. I just thought that it was supposed to be a joke until i realized that there was someone attached to the chains. With the person's clothes in shambles and long hair covering their face I went over to the person to see if they were still alive when I realized that it was my friend Destiny.

"Destiny? Destiny are you okay? What happened to you?!" I demanded with fear steadily creeping into my voice.

Destiny started to stir. "What? Who are you?" She asked seeming a little confused. ' _ **She must be in really bad shape if she doesn't remember me.**_ ' I thought to myself with dismay.

I backed up and used a spell that i had learned a long time ago; my mother taught it to me. She was a strong mage, before she died.

" **Heaven's Wheel Armor!** " I said in a monotone. My clothes changed in a flash of light and swords appeared in my hands. I made a slashing motion across her body with both swords in hand motioning towards the chains holding Destiny captive. " **Sword Slicer** " i dead panned. A flash of light occurred and the chains holding Destiny thunked against the wall with no one left attached to them. I rushed over to my friend to try and help her up. i grabbed Destiny under her shoulder and hauled her up to her feet. I felt bad when I noticed Destiny trying to protest.

"Sky? Is that you?" She mumbled with a faint trace of alcohol still on her breath from the .

I carried her friend up the stairs into the first floor of the house with little effort on my part. When i walked into the living room to lay Destiny down on the couch i found Drake on the floor,

"Oh my god! Drake are you okay?!" i ran towards him. He was on the floor with blood seeping from a gash on his head. I checked his pulse; weak but steady. My heartbeat began to increase.

' _ **I have to wrap his wound if we have any hope of saving him!'**_ I thought to herself while scurrying around trying to find bandages.

I went into the kitchen and looked around for something to stanch the bleeding. I was starting to panic and my heart felt like it was about to pound out of chest. I looked in the last drawer closest to the back of the house and found bandages.

' _ **Why didn't I look there first?!'**_ I thought frantically running back towards the living room. I tripped on the way into the living room and smacked her head on the floor so hard she was seeing stars. I got up with a split lip and walked slowly back into the living room.

"Drake?" I called hoping he was conscious. I entered the living room and dashed over to Drake's crumpled body.

I did all I could and when I finished wrapping Drake's wound I used a little of the healing magic I was taught. I hoped it would work. It wasn't strong but I hoped it would be enough to bring him back to consciousness. I used a lot of different kinds of magic, Some were support magic and others were attack magic. I had a bunch of spells in my arsenal. There was a spell i only used in last resort facing a bunch of enemies situation. I stopped using I healing magic on Drake and ran back into the kitchen to get some water and a rag. I grabbed a rag I saw earlier grabbed the biggest bowl I could find and filled it with water. I started moving back towards the kitchen when I heard a pounding on the front door. I set the bowl by Drake as i passed him and ran over to the door. I got over to the door and opened it with unease only to find Olivia from the Guild standing out front.

"Oh hey Skyleena. Is Drake home? I was wondering if we could walk to the Guild together?" I hopped on and off of each foot nervously.

"Yeah i have a question first though. Um… Yeah what kind of magic do you use?" i was so nervous talking to her with the two in the house behind me that my felt like they were going to give way when she replied.

"Um i specialize in healing but i can do a couple small other spells. Do you need me to do something?" She looked a little scared i was asking her the question but she brushed aside her uneasiness as i motioned for her to come in. When we were inside i closed the door hurriedly. Olivia was already moving towards the living room at a fast pace as if trying to find something.

"Olivia wait!" I started followed with a blood curdling scream and a gasp of horror and fear on Olivia's face.

"Olivia it's not what it looks like!" I said trying to convince her that it wasn't my fault. She didn't buy it.

"Really because it seems like it is exactly what it looks like! You kidnapped them, and ruined my Drake's perfect face!" She yelled in my face for no other reason than she had no idea what was going on. I suddenly couldn't stand up anymore; My legs gave out beneath me. I fell and hit the floor with a thud then thought 'Ow" before the world went black.

I woke up with jolt remembering that i had to help Drake and Destiny. I sat up and looked around while freaking out because my friends were in danger. I was in a bedroom with Olivia sitting next to me, There was no one or anything else in the room with me.

"Olivia what happened?" I asked with the remains of a headache. She looked at me with a pissed look on her face. ' _ **I wonder what happened after i passed out**_.' I thought to myself.

"Really you want to know what happened? How about you tell me, considering you were the one who did this!" She said with an angry tone in her voice like i did something wrong. I was scared. I wanted to know what happened to Drake and Destiny. I looked Olivia over and started to cry.

"Olivia please just tell me what happened to them. They're my friends! I just want to know!" I half cried half yelled at her. She was being cruel. I Just wanted my friends to be okay. I got up from the bed and my legs crumpled beneath me.

"Skyleena You friends are okay. You are at my house so please just get some rest and you can go after the person who did this and put them in jail. When you're feeling better." Olivia seemed so calm about it that she just wanted strangle her.

"No Olivia i can't because if i wait that long i would have to get better and improve my strength in less than a week. I can't do that! I need to push myself and get stronger! If i don't this person might come after them again if they find out that Drake and Destiny are okay!" I was full on sobbing now. "Olivia just help them and keep them safe." I tried to get up again and my legs actually wanted to cooperate this time. I walked towards the door with the purpose of seeing Drake and Destiny.

"Where are they?" I asked stumbling as i opened the door, my legs weakening by the second. I hate it when everything is going fine then it just seems to fall apart around you like a huge puzzle being destroyed after you spent hours on it. Well welcome to my freaking life. Everything i've worked for has been after many trials and error.

Olivia Cleared her throat as a started to walk to the left down the hallway. I think they're in the other direction but you know she might have something to tell me.

"You know i could just have you leave right now. Right?" She stopped for a long uncomfortable second. "If you want to see your friends they're probably in the living room of the kitchen down stairs." I started to walk out when i heard a slightly unoticable thud followed by a scream of pain. I rushed down the stairs looking in each room with new found intent. I searched in what looked like a study room until i turned the corner and saw a body laying face down in a pool of purple liquid. I looked around the room for anything else, all i saw was a broken window, nail marks, in the wall by the window, and a shoe. Destiny's shoe. I silently screamed and ran around the first floor of the house trying to find Drake. I searched around the entire first floor of the house until the only place left to look was the bathroom. I bolted to the bathroom and flung open the door to find drake with his pants down and his package out for all to see.

"I-I… Um, Sorry! I should um… Leave." I backed out of the bathroom and tripped on the uneven tile falling out of the bathroom and into the wall behind me. I ducked under my hands and peered through my arms. He was still standing there with a shocked look on his face. His large package growing in size and length by the second. It took seconds until it was stiff as a board. I blushed a deep crimson color. I stood up and ran away, back to the room i was staying in. I started to cry. I hadn't wanted any of this to happen yet is was and now Drake was surely pissed at me for intruding on him in the bathroom. This entire thing was a disaster Destiny was kidnaped and now this entire thing was going full circle. I layed down in bed with my thoughts and slowly cried myself to sleep.

I woke up with the late afternoon sunlight streaming through the window with a watercolor like appearance. I heard a knock on my door and got up to see who it was seemingly forgetting about the whole Drake incident until he was right before me looking into my eyes with a sadness i couldn't comprehend. I saw how sad he looked and I couldn't help what happened next. I kissed him. It took both of us a second to realize what was happening before he started kissing me back. The kiss was passionate yet not forced. I broke away from him only to breathe. I started to kiss him again but this time he pushed me away.

"Skye what's wrong with you?" He asked looking into my eyes. I didn't want to answer him with words. I only wanted to express how much he meant to me. "I'm sorry, Drake. For everything. I shouldn't have let any of this happen and yet all i can do about it now is cry." I looked away from him in shame. He reached out a hand and grabbed the back of my head and pulled me towards him into a hug. I hugged him and hugged him. I don't know how long we stood there for. All i know is we broke apart when Olivia came upstairs to tell me dinner was ready. Olivia came up the stairs and walked up to me and Drake.

"Hey Skyleena, Dinner is ready. If you're up for it of course." She looked at me with disgust.

"Of course I'll come to dinner. Let me freshen up first." I said as i walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. I contemplated not going down but i needed to talk to Olivia.

 **So that's the first chapter guys, I'm doing my best to put out more but based on school and my motivation the time my vary. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
